


LOTR Shadowhunters crossover

by Rebs222



Category: Lord of the Rings - Fandom, Shadowhunters (TV), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 19:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11675157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebs222/pseuds/Rebs222
Summary: When the Shadowhunters investigate magical disturbances they never expected to portaled to another universe.





	LOTR Shadowhunters crossover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [malecyday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecyday/gifts).



"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea!" 

Jace shouted running away from a bolt of magic.  
Alec rolled his eyes and bit back an 'I told you so' before pulling out his phone and calling Magnus.

"Hey, Magnus, we've found the source of the magical disturbance but we can't stop it." 

Alec sighed as another bolt of magic shot over his head.

"Alexander, what a pleasure it is to hear your beautiful voice. Where are you?" 

Magnus purred back. 

"The forest near the Institute, there was a warlock but Izzy, Clary and Simon went after her."

Alec said before the magic struck his phone shattering it.

"You have got to be kidding me."

He said before a soft hand was placed on his shoulder. He turned to look at Magnus and smiled before the rogue warlock's voice shouted, 

"Now that you're all here it's time to have some fun!" 

"GET DOWN!" 

Magnus shouted as the other warlock raised her hands as the magic  
converged on the group.


End file.
